Jedipedia Diskussion:Benutzersperrung
Vorschlag: Vorlage Ich hätte einen Vorschlag für die Sperr-Vorlage, die man auf der Disku-Seite des zur Sperre stehenden Benutzers anbringen könnte. Und zwar könnte man die Vorlage ähnlich wie die gestallten. So könnten andere Benutzer den Sperrantrag besser verfolgen und auch der Benutzer selbst. Da ich selbst nicht viel vom Vorlagen-Erstellen verstehe, frage ich einfach mal in die Runde, ob ihr den Vorschlag unterstützt und – wenn ja – ob jemand sich die Mühe machen würde/könnte, das umzusetzen. – Andro Disku 15:41, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das Problem ist nur, dass man manchmal garnicht will, dass der zu sperrende Benutzer weiß, dass er gesperrt werden soll. Einige flippen dann erst recht aus. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:18, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich halte den Vorschlag für sinnvoll, weil der betroffene Benutzer, der für die Sperrung gemeldet wurde, sicherlich etwas dazu sagen möchte. Daher wäre es sinnvoll, wenn er durch solch eine Vorlage darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden würde. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:14, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) So ich hab mal eine Vorlage erstellt, wie sowas aussehen könnte: Irgendwelche Meinungen, Kritik, Lob o.Ä.? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:28, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Mir gefällt die Vorlage erstmal so gut und musste Schmunzeln, als ich sie gesehen habe. Das ist vielleicht aber grade nicht ganz perfekt für die Funktion und das "aufgegangen in Benutzersperrung" klingt find ich auch komisch. Dennoch vom Design her ansprechend und ansonsten auch eine gute Idee. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 16:37, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich finde die Grundidee ganz gut, aber das sollte dann im Stile unserer restlichen Vorlagen sein, und nicht so in-universe mässig. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:16, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Exakt. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die zu sperrenden Nutzer kaum Deutsch können oder einfach erst geistlich 5 Jahre alt sind, sollte es in klarem Deutsch geschrieben sein. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:19, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Finde die Idee zwar ganz nett, würde aber eine Vorlage im Stil unserer anderen Vorlagen vorziehen, statt diesen in-universe Satz gepaart mit einem von der Wookieepedia abgekupferten Layout. Dann noch die Tippfehler Regelkonform und hälst beseitigen und sie wäre perfekt. Mal so nebenbei: Darth Vader, meines Wissens sind farbige Signaturen unerwünscht, insbesondere wenn dadurch ein Redlink vorgegaukelt wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:04, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::: Als ich das das erste Mal gelesen habe, kam ich mir vor wie beim Monopoly. "Gehe direkt ins Gefängnis, gehe nicht über LOS und ziehe keine 1000 € ein". Die Idee find ich gut. Nur Darth recht mit dem was er oben gesagt hat, dass man das evtl. umschreiben sollte. --Gruß Yoda91 Stilles Örtchen 19:10, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ganz ehrlich: Ich fand diese komischen Zitate in den Vorlagen schon bei meinen Streifzügen durch die Wookieepedia schon sinnlos. Vielleicht mag man sich nebenan nicht allzu ernst nehmen, doch wir in der Jedipedia schlagen schon einen weitaus seriöseren Ton an als unsere Nachbarn, finde ich jetzt zumindest. Von daher wird man durch die Vorlage eher iritiert, wenn man sie jetzt auf seiner eigenen Benutzerseite findet. Nicht jeder Benutzer, der zur Sperrung vorgeschlagen wird, ist ein 12-jähriger Nerd, der sich darüber kaputtlachen würde. Diese Überschrift lenkt komplett vom Ernst der Lage – immerhin wird einem Benutzer verwehrt, sich auf weiteres an der Jedipedia zu beteiligen – ab und durch die Farbwahl wird vom eigentlich weiaus wichtigerem Text unter der Überschrift abgelenkt. Tut mir leid, aber ich sage Nein zu dieser Vorlage. Auf der üblichen, seriöseren Weise hat es, meiner Meinung nach, weitaus besser geklapt. Bel Iblis 21:47, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Naja, die Vorlage an sich finde ich aber nicht schlecht, dass Benutzer wirlkich immer gezeigt wird, dass das Damoklesschwert über ihnen schwebt. Aber eben die Form und Gestaltung der Vorlage sollte geändert werden. Pandora Diskussion 21:57, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Archivierung Wäre es nicht noch mal an der Zeit, dass einer der Admins die abgeschlossenen Verfahren archiviert? – Andro Disku 14:57, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Stimmt Pandora Diskussion : Admin 15:22, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST)